


of flowers and quotation marks

by living_in_a_small_world



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crying, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, idk man it's just a little fluff story not a lot happens, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_in_a_small_world/pseuds/living_in_a_small_world
Summary: Pairing: Philip x ReaderPrompt: Soulmate + Modern AU- Once you turn 18, the marks on Philip’s arm appear on yours and vice versa





	of flowers and quotation marks

Today was your birthday and you wanted nothing more than to curl up in your bed and die. Not only would you turn 18 on this special day, but you would also have the mark of your soulmate appear on your arm next to the symbol you were born with. A simple flower.

When you were younger, you used to dream of how romantic and cute it would be once you found your true love. As the deadline approached, you couldn’t be more terrified. What if they were a murderer or rapist or psychopath? Then what would you do?

Checking the time, you picked up your phone and texted your best friend Philip Hamilton.

(Y/N): you’re coming tonight right??

Philip: hmm maybe

Philip: eaker was badmouthing my pop again and I need to do something about it

(Y/N): is it so important that it can’t wait until tomorrow

Philip: (Y/N)…

(Y/N): c’mon philly

(Y/N): this means a lot to me

(Y/N): I’m getting old dangit and you need to be old with me

Philip: old??? boo, you’re only turning 18

Philip: also, are you saying I’m old too?? Like, I’m barely older than you are

(Y/N): philip please! tonight is the night I find out my soulmate and it’s important to me that you’re with me

(Y/N): I need moral support when I find out he’s some creepy person

Philip: you can count on me coming then

While mentally dying, your father waltzed into your room and snapped his fingers in front of your face to catch your attention. You flinched dramatically and stared up at him in confusion. “Is it time already?” You asked.

He chuckled and shook his head, “Not yet. The party is starting in a few minutes, though.”

That’s right. Your party was supposed to be the biggest formal get-together of the year. Not only were your family and friends attending but the entire block and some business partners were coming too. Needless to say, your attire was very extravagant

“I just came over to check up on you.” His hand rested on your shoulder as you looked at him with a twinkle in your eye.

Your father has always been a great man and an even better entrepreneur. He was known for generously donating his money and running his business with an iron fist. The man was an extremely humbling entity with the mind and soul of a saint.

“I know this is hard, honey. I was just as nervous when I was your age if not more if you can believe it.” Your father smiled warmly at you, “But don’t worry, it’ll all work out. I promise.”

——

“I know, that’s exactly what I said! It was unbelievable,” whilst conversing with a friend from school, you felt a tap on your shoulder and turned to see Philip standing with the largest smile on his face.

“Philip, you’re here!” You exclaimed and waved your friend goodbye when Philip started to lead you to the perimeter of the room. “What’s the matter?” You asked as he stopped abruptly and held his hand out to you, “What’s all this?”

As if on queue, the live band started to play a slower song and Philip gestured with his hand again. “May I have this dance?”

It was at this time that you noticed how well dressed he was for the occasion. Philip was wearing a dull gray suit with a black bow tie. His hair was untouched meaning his crazy curls were still crazy but handsome all the same. Did his freckles become more prominent overnight? They reminded you of small chocolate chips on a cookie.

“Of course,” you said. Laying your hand on his, Philip whisked you away onto the dance floor and swayed to the beat.

——

“I need a break, oh my lord.” You gasped as Philip tried to pull you into another dance. He stole you for the entire evening, having you dance to every song that came on while attempting to maintain a conversation. Not that you didn’t enjoy spending time with your best friend, you just need to catch your breath for a minute.

Philip nodded his head, gripped your waist, and pulled you out the balcony. Freed from his grasp, you leaned against the railing and exhaled deeply. It was too hot and stuffy inside so the outside was like paradise.

There was a slight breeze that helped cool down your temperature despite the long sleeves you adorned. You took the liberty of rolling the sleeves up and sighed again. The only reason you wore these stupid sleeves was you didn’t want the entirety of the guests to see your symbols before you did. See, you never exactly knew what time you were born. All you knew was that it was in the evening.

Unlike Philip, you liked to cover your marking on your arm and keep it hidden. Philip liked to flaunt his proudly. Why wouldn’t he? It was a beautiful set of quotation marks. Philip was a poet after all.

You heard Philip move to stand next to you and he rubbed your back soothingly. “You’re stressed. I can tell, (Y/N). Lay it all on me, boo.”

He was right. What if your soulmate didn’t like you? What if your soulmate was dating someone in the meantime? What if your soulmate didn’t even exist? What if there was a flaw in the system and you never got one?

You wanted nothing more than to break down and cry in Philip’s arms while telling him how this whole soulmate thing was practically eating you alive.

And you did.

He held you and didn’t interrupt until you finished. He just soaked everything in, thinking of a response to calm you down.

More tears streamed down your cheeks and you hiccuped as your friend didn’t respond. “Listen, Philip, you don’t have to answer to rambling but can you-”

Suddenly, Philip squeezed your arm and brought it to his face.

Confused by his behavior, you called his name again and again until he looked at his arm in shock. “What is it?” You questioned.

“(Y/N)… You might want to take a look at your arm,” Philip’s voice cracked in the middle of his request.

Peering down at your arm, you sniffled and nearly broke down into tears again.

Next to your plain, simple, ordinary flower was a beautiful, elegant, graceful pair of quotation marks.

Looking over at Philip, you noticed he was in just as much shock as you were. “What does this mean, Philip?”

“It means we’re soulmates, (Y/N)…

 

It also means I can say I love you without having to worry.”

 

“Well, good. Because I love you too.”


End file.
